


Tumblr.com/CuddlePuddles

by Smileyisawesomeable



Series: Online Larry [2]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Cutesy, M/M, Niall and Liam are kinda not in this exact one, Tumblr, consentual cuddles, demanding cuddles, just cuddles, mentions harry possibly taking advantage of Louis, nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smileyisawesomeable/pseuds/Smileyisawesomeable
Summary: Drunk Louis meets sober Harry and demands cuddles. They don't recognise each other until they do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!

“I demand your cuddles," said a warm voice from behind Harry's back, tapping him on the shoulder. Harry whirled around, looking down to see a Peter Pan in joggers and a soft-looking beanie (extremely similar to one he bought from an Etsy in need of top surgery) staring at him in earnest.

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

The soft boy's cheeks turned an equally soft pink "Oh, I'm Louis. Louis Tomlinson. You're cuddly. Maybe we can cuddle?"

Harry laughed. "My name's actually Harry, not cuddly, but thanks. You sound so confident for looking like you wanna pee yourself! How many shots have you taken?”

Louis let out a sound that sounded suspiciously like a mix between a snort and a hiccup, then nodded, "Maybe I'm a little drunk, but we're gonna get married!"

Harry let the shock show in his face. "Can we just start with cuddles? Considering this is the middle of a street, and not a chapel."

The familiar-looking nymph sighed, and with a roll of his eyes, took Harry's hand. "Fine. But cuddles. I demand cuddles."

After a long walk that ended in Harry carrying Louis on his back, the boy laughing in his ear happily, they reached Louis's apartment. Louis hopped off Harry's back, stretching and handing the tall boy’s phone back. Harry was so intrigued by the fact he didn’t notice his phone missing from his back pocket that he didn’t notice Louis opening his door and walking in.

"Umm, I thought I was the drunk one?" He giggled, pulling Harry forward for the second time that night. Harry looked around the flat and saw beautiful paintings that looked suspiciously like his mate Zayn’s strewn over the walls, along with dorky knick knacks and photos- not to mention the books. There were books on shelves, on the floor, the coffee table, and Harry swore he could see a book hanging from Louis’s light on the ceiling.

Overall, Louis’s home looked very classy. Well, the parts he could see in the seconds before he was whisked into a neatly made room with- one could only guess- more books. Harry smiled at the small boy jumping onto his bed and making grabby hands at him, deciding he could mull over the house’s interior later on. For now, he had a boy to cuddle.

“Can I be the big spoon?” Louis asked, smiling up at Harry hopefully. Of course. It was just his luck to find another boy who liked jetpacking. Nevertheless, Harry smiled and nodded at the beaming boy. The two fell asleep almost immediately.

In the morning, Harry woke up to the sun shining on his face in a weird room, surrounded by a warm body. He turned around to see the boy from last night fast asleep, snoring almost silently. His fringe was curled ever-so-slightly and the rest was standing up, just like bedhead was supposed to look like. If not for this, and his almost overwhelming body heat, Harry would have sworn Louis, the Peter Pan imposter, was replaced by a mannequin in the night for adventures in Neverland.

Just as Harry started to count the freckles spattered across his face, Louis opened his eyes ever-so-softly (because even waking up, this guy was soft) and acknowledged Harry with a smile. Then he must have registered the situation and let out a blood curdling scream.

“WHO ARE YOU!?!” He yelled, pressing his back against the bedframe. Harry swore his eyes grew ten inches, and he started laughing so hard, he fell off the bed. A boy who “demanded cuddles” is scared when said cuddler wakes him up! The entire situation was just too much for him.

Louis walked over to him, cautiously holding a wooden bat, covered in rainbow paint and pointing it at Harry. “I asked you a question, knave! Who are you and why are you here?” This made Harry sober up immediately. “I’m Harry. Harry Styles. And you’re adorable!”

“Excuse me? It’s Louis to you!” Said the boy, trying to looks affronted, yet betrayed by his blushing cheeks. “Why are you here,Harry?”

There was a giggle and a pause before he answered, “You invited me to cuddle you last night! I just so happened to be in the mood for a warm body.” Harry decided to leave out the fact that Louis demanded said cuddles from him.

Louis looked a little confused, but persisted with the glittered bat. “How did you get into my house? I would never have done that!”

Harry became sympathetic at this moment. “Look, Louis. I’m sure sober you would never do something like demand cuddles from a random passerby, but you were as drunk as a skunk last night. I have selfies on my phone if you want me to prove it.”

Louis gestured to the curly-haired boy. “Do it. But slowly. Your story is suspicious.” He squinted his eyes at Harry, no doubt trying to look menacing as he crept under the bed in search of his phone. “You didn’t… take advantage of me, did you?”

Harry hit his head on the underside of the bed after hearing the question. “NO! I would never! We just layed down and fell asleep. I swear.” The phone, jostled by the hit, fell from the bed and hit him in the head as he slid out. He groaned and handed Louis the rainbow-cased phone, reddening in embarrassment.

Louis snatched the phone from his hands, opening to the lockscreen. Sure enough, there was Louis’s selfie right on the front with Harry’s mess of curls obstructing the view of his chin. He sighed deeply. What had he done last night? Normal Louis would never get so drunk, let alone ask a random boy off the street to cuddle him. The pounding in his head made him realize there was only one course of action.

“Curly, can you cook?” Louis asked, smiling like he had the night before when asking to be the big spoon. Luckily, Harry nodded and Louis shooed him off with directions to the kitchen and an order for a full English breakfast with strong coffee.

Louis didn’t feel timid around Harry, which later would strike him as odd, but he ignored for the time being. There were more pressing matters, like scrolling through his unlocked phone. Sure enough, Louis seemed to have taken at least a hundred pictures of both him and Harry, seemingly from the taller boy’s back.

After getting the information he actually need, Louis decided to do some snooping. He looked at Harry’s Snapchat, which of course had photos of him from last night, with captions like “mrry meh” and “lettuce head XD” like he was some sort of illiterate teen from 2013. Sadly, he was just drunk.

Harry had the Tumblr app on his phone as well, which he couldn’t resist snooping on. Louis had a pretty big following on the site, so he wanted to compare Harry’s and his. But when he saw his URL, Louis almost passed out.

“HARRY!” He screeched. The boy came running in, wielding a spatula and an apron Louis vaguely remembered buying on his health food kick. “Lou, what’s wrong? What happened?”

“Your name isn’t Harry, it’s Cuddles. As in you’re @CuddlePuddles and I’m @LouDemands.” Louis shoved the phone into Harry’s face, demanding he look.

“I’m Demand! You’re Cuddles!” Louis deadpanned. Harry’s eyes grew as large as saucers at that moment, when he realized. “Wait… so you’re not demanding cuddles?” Louis rolled his eyes, grabbing Harry’s phone and pulling up his own Tumblr.

“No, you walnut! I’m literally Demands and you’re literally Cuddles!” Louis said, ending his sentence at the same time Harry saw smoke from the corner of his eye.

“FIRE!” Harry screeched, running toward the kitchen, spatula at the ready. He saw the eggs burning, and made a maneuver to throw then into the kitchen sink.

Louis came sauntering in, “Don’t worry, I had the fire alarm dismantled ages ago.” Harry rolled his eyes. This guy was clearly a nut with no regard for his safety or the safety of his many books.

“Look, I’m sorry I creeped you out by accepting your cuddle invitation but you don’t have to bring my Tumblr into this. MY Lou is very special to me! We even write fics together!” Harry said, angry tears ready to spill.

Louis rolled his eyes, stomping to his room to grab his phone, and stomping right back dramatically. “You even have a group chat with some mutuals, don’t you?”

“Have you been stalking me?” Harry sneered, walking toward Louis, all thoughts of breakfast forgotten.

“No, I would know because I’m on that group chat. I am “YOUR LOU.” He defended, showing Harry his screen, lit up with notifications from the groupchat.

Harry dumbfoundedly grabbed the phone from Louis’s hands, scrolling through the groupchat. “So those paintings…”

“Yeah, they’re Zayn’s. I have some more in the guest room.” Louis answered. “You know how much I love his work.”

Harry smiled. “I know how much you love his work.” Then, he grabbed Louis by the hips and twirled him around, smiling so widely it seemed to hurt.

“Haz, be careful! You’re gonna run into something

“Careful schmareful! I have my Lou Lou!”

“And I have my Haz back. So I demand cuddles!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
